1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot operating apparatus provided with handles for operating a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to an industrial robot, in order to secure the safety of human beings, a protection barrier is provided around a movable area of the robot so as to limit the entry of human beings into the movable area of the robot. However, in recent years, industrial robots provided with a specific measure that sufficiently secures the safety of human beings are permitted to operate in an operating space shared with human beings instead of provision of the safety barrier.
Therefore, industrial robots that cooperate with human beings are preferably configured to allow human beings to operate an arm unit of the robot as necessary in order to enhance working efficiency. In order to do so, a configuration in which a robot operating apparatus for allowing human beings to operate the robot is provided at the distal end part of the arm unit has been proposed (for example, Japanese Patent publication No. 3188953).
FIG. 8 is a perspective view illustrating an example of a robot provided with a robot operating apparatus of the related art, and FIG. 9 is a perspective view of the robot operating apparatus illustrated in FIG. 8 in an enlarged scale.
As illustrated in FIG. 8, a robot operating apparatus 103 is mounted on the distal end part of an arm unit 102 of a robot 101.
Specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 9, the robot operating apparatus 103 includes a force sensor 105 mounted on the distal end part of the arm unit 102, and a handle 106 connected to the force sensor 105. When an operator grips the handle 106 and applies a force to the handle 106 in a direction in which the arm unit 102 is moved, the direction and magnitude of the force are detected by the force sensor 105 as electric signals, and are transmitted to a robot control apparatus (not illustrated). Accordingly, the robot control apparatus moves the distal end part of the arm unit 102 in accordance with the direction and magnitude of the detected force.
However, the robot operating apparatus 103 of the related art illustrated in FIG. 9 has a structure including one rod-shaped handle 106 projecting sideways from the force sensor 105, which is subjected to application of a force by the operator. In this structure, it is difficult for the operator to grip the handle 106 and applying a force to the arm unit 102 in a rotational direction about an axial line X of the handle 106 (see FIG. 9).
Therefore, the robot operating apparatus 103 of the related art has a problem in ease of movement of the distal end part of the arm unit 102 as the operator intends.